Fanon: Stranger in a Strange Land
by YourBestFriendOlly
Summary: There is no method to this madness, just a good story. Enjoy!


(Keep in mind that I am not a professional but I do enjoy a good hobby. I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic nor am I affiliated with them. I am just here to do a little something and hopefully you might like. The story takes place in events before season 2 and mostly after season 1, so don't worry too much about it. Enjoy!)

Ep 1: A Brothers Dream

 _A mother's hum_

 _Is as sound and strong like a drum_

 _From the sky, a ball of fire_

 _Someone you shouldn't admire_

 _A visitor far from home_

 _A creature who loves to roam_

 _Meet him across the lake_

 _It is fate_

" _ **WWAAHHHHH!**_ " screamed a small childish dragon as he rolled off his bed and hitting his head smack down on the wooden floor.

"Spike!?" replied a hurried voice as she turned on the lights with her hoof.

"Spike are you ok?!" She rushed to him to his bedside, picking him up from the floor.

Still a bit dazed, the tiny purple dragon rubbed his throbbing head as he made out with what was in front of him. A purple mare with dark purple hair and hot pink highlights. Her fur soft as ever, a lighter purple almost pink sometimes. He rubbed his eye and looked a bit closer. Of course, it was Twilight Sparkle.

"Twilight?... _Agghhhh my head is killing me_ " Spike continued to massage his head to his comfort.

"Take it easy Spike, you just had a loud fall" She explains while placing her assistant onto her bed.

"Tell me, what happened Spike?"

Spike shook off as much as he could, explaining the best he could. "I dunno Twilight, I just had the strangest dream about a motherly voice telling me something. Something that I am trying to remember…It feels so familiar, her voice" Spike continued as he paused and looked at Twilight, who just nodded to go on.

"Something about a lake that likes to roam, and an uh ball of fire headed to our home, and I think there was something about admiring a strange looking creature?"

Twilight was confused about spikes dream but proceeded to ask a question. "That sounds like a really weird thing to dream up, do remember anything else? Maybe anything about a creature you are supposed to admire?"

Spike shrugged but tried to remember. "I remember something kind of fuzzy and soft. Something short like me but a little bit taller, like a head above me or a head below you. I don't understand why but all I remember seeing something black and white. And a pair of eyes that can see through your soul. It kind of freaked me out but it also made me feel safe and secure. I think..I think that's all I can remember, sorry Twi" The dragon softly spoke, his headache going away as well as his memories with his dream.

"Don't worry about it Spike, tomorrow is a better day when we wake up! Besides we got a festival to plan with all our friends!" Twilight smiled as she nudged him in the shoulder. "And I believe Rarity will be there tomorrow" She chuckled to herself.

Spike smiles a lovingly smile but tires to hid the fact that he knows that Twilights friends are her friends, not his. Sometimes he wishes that someone would come around and be his best friend. Someone who could just hang out and have fun all day. Though chances of that are almost slim. Everyday Spike is loaded with chores from Twilight and barely goes outside unless it has to do something with one of his duties, or if he tags along with her and goes on a short adventure. Anything would be better than staying home alone when Twilight goes out. Although he doesn't blame her nor does he mind the chores, he just wished that maybe he had a brother or a friend to spend time with.

"Yeah your right Twilight, your always right.." Spike started to dose off into a deep sleep as he laid down on her bed.

Twilight smiles and sets the bed with her magic, placing him right next to her as he began to fell asleep too. "Better dreams my little assistant" She softly murmured.

(All right! Like it or not I am ending it here! Good night and look forward for the next chapter coming out! See ya!)


End file.
